Scared Meredithless
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: Grey's-ified Shrek Halloween special. When Meredith brags about being the 'Queen Of Halloween', Izzie and the other Bright & Shinies issue a challenge: They will all spend the night in the halls of the now abandoned, possibly haunted Mercy West, each telling their scariest stories. Whoever makes it 'til morning without being scared will be crowned the new King or Queen of Halloween
1. The Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's, or Shrek

AN: Here it is, my Grey's-ified Shrek Halloween Special. Will probably be a three or four parter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Run!" shrieked a pudgy teenage boy, as he and his two friends ran from a quartet of shadowy figures. "Run for your lives!"

"Here, take it! screamed another of the boys, throwing a pumpkin bag full of Halloween candy over his shoulder, it's contents scattered over the ground. "Take it all, just don't hurt us!"

The first of the three figures walked, or rather stumbled, out of the shadows, revealing themselves to be..

"Candy!" squealed little Zola, the recently adopted daughter of Doctors Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd, everyone's favorite dark and twisty surgical couple.

Meredith, Derek, and Meredith's half-sister, Lexie, appeared behind the little girl, all chuckling.

"Did you see the grip Zola had on that fat kid's leg?" Lexie laughed.

"Yeah, that'll teach them not to T-P our House" Meredith grinned. "You need to work on your timing a little though Lex, the third guy almost got away before we were finished scaring the crap out of him."

"Sorry" said Lexie sheepishly.

"Don't be too hard on yourself" Derek smiled, lifting a squealing Zola while Meredith gathered the candy. "It was a good effort for your first Dark and Twisty Halloween."

The family headed back up to the House, until Meredith frowned, flinging out an arm to stop the others.

"Hang on. Does anybody remember leaving the door open?"

"No" Derek replied.

"Maybe someone's broken in" suggested Lexie, worried.

"Right" said Meredith, rolling her eyes, as she headed inside to investigate. "What idiot would be stupid enough to break into a Dark and Twisty Person's.."

**"RAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWR!"**

"Oh, hey, guys." said Meredith as she looked around at her group of Bright and Shiny friends (And Cristina, who fell somewhere in the middle), completely unfazed.

"Happy Halloween, everyone" Derek chuckled, he and Lexie following Meredith inside once they knew it was safe.

"Aww, Man!" Izzie, dressed as a Jester, groaned, disappointed at the failure of her plan.

"Izzie, you said that was going to scare them for sure!" said Arizona, pouting, as she readjusted the bandages that made up her Mummy costume.

"OOGA BOOGA!" yelled George, dropping from a rope attached to the roof as Meredith walked by.

"Ooh, terrifying!" said Meredith sarcastically.

"Hey, I walked really hard on that yell!" George frowned, annoyed.

"It might have worked, too" Meredith smirked, "If you weren't dressed as Bambi."

"I lost a bet with Cristina.."

"Yeah, classic" Cristina grinned.

"Oh come on, Mer, admit it!" Izzie whined. "You guys were just a little bit scared."

"I was.." said Lexie.

"Yes!" Izzie pumped a fist in the air.

"I don't really count, though" Lexie pointed out, as she moved to give Mark, dressed as Frankenstein, a hello kiss. "I'm Bright and Shiny.. Most of the time."

"Aww.."

"Dark and Twisty people don't get scared" Derek explained, setting Zola down so she could go play with Sofia, who sat at Callie's feet. "We _do _the scaring."

"And that's why we're the Kings and Queens of Halloween!" Meredith grinned proudly.

"I bet I could find a way to scare the pants off you!" Izzie challenged.

"You lot already make me scared" Bailey, a witch, mumbled. "Scared for the future of Surgery.."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Meredith, raising an eyebrow.

"All of us, telling creepy stories, all night long" said Izzie. "There is _no way _you won't be scared!"

"Stories to terrify you!" Cristina, in a Vampire costume, added, spookily wiggling her fingers for effect.

"Yeah!" Izzie grinned.

"Stories to make your blood run cold!"

"Yeah!"

"And the one who makes it 'til morning without being scared will be crowned the King or Queen of Halloween!"

"Alright, I accept your little challenge" Meredith smiled.

"Well, I doubly accept!"

"Izzie, you don't have to accept, it was your challenge."

"Oh, right.."

"So, who else wants to join our little contest?" Meredith asked.

Arizona, George, Bailey, the Interns, and The Mercy Westers eagerly raised their hands.

"I might take Zola out to terrify some more Trick-or-Treaters" Derek smiled.

"Yay! Trick-or-Treat!" squealed Zola, racing out the door.

"Sounds like a plan" said Lexie, beginning to follow them before she looked back over her shoulder, batting her eyelashes at Mark and innocently biting her lip..

"Yeah!" said Mark, quickly scooping up his daughter and heading for the door. "I'll bring Sofia!"

"I'd better go with them" Callie sighed, "Since Mark will obviously be too busy making googly eyes at Lexie to actually watch Sofia.."

"Okay, I'll start" said Cristina, jumping into an armchair as soon as the others were gone. "Once upon a Midnight Prairie.."

Izzie shoved Cristina out of the chair, intending to continue the story herself. Cristina glared at her.

"..There was this creepy Albino guy who was trapped in a mirror, and if you even looked in the mirror, you'd wake up in a tub full of ice with your kidneys gone!"

"Hang on" Meredith cut her off, "I never said we were going to do this here."

"Huh?" Izzie and Cristina gave her strange looks.

"You named the terms, _I _name the place" said Meredith, crossing her arms.

"Well.. Okay, Mer" Izzie relented, slightly suspicious. "Where _are _we going to do this?"


	2. Mercy West Is A Creepy Place

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's, or Shrek

* * *

In the Dark of Night, the contestants of the Halloween challenge made their way to the doors of a slightly familiar Hospital. Since our Heroes had last been there, it had been abandoned and fallen into disrepair, seeing as most of it's employees had followed Meredith to Seattle Grace. A bolt of lightning pierced the air.

"Mercy West" Arizona gulped. She was already a little frightened, and understandably so, considering last time she'd been there she'd been being held hostage and tortured for information.

"Hang on a minute" Izzie frowned. "We don't live anywhere near here anymore! How did we.."

"Izzie, shut up!" said Meredith, clapping a hand over her friend's mouth.

"This is a Holiday Special" Cristina shrugged. "It doesn't have to be realistic."

And with that little piece of breaking the fourth wall out of the way, the group turned back to Mercy West's broken doors, swinging in the wild Halloween wind.

"This is where Sydney Herron lived" said Jackson nervously.

"And died!" April squeaked.

"I heard her ghost still haunts the place" said George, taking a few steps backwards.

"Well" Meredith grinned, "If none of you guys are gonna put on your big kid scrubs and go in there, I may as well just claim my prize now."

"Oh no, no way!" Izzie frowned. "We can last in there just as long as you can!"

"Then let's go" Meredith smiled.

* * *

"Hang on, Mer" said Izzie, losing her confidence a bit once they were actually inside. "We shouldn't really just barge in here like we own the place."

"Why not?" Meredith replied. "It's not like anybody's here to stop us."

"I don't know.." Izzie paused to look around, then yelped, running to catch up to the others before she lost sight of them. "I feel a creepy, 'House Of Wax' vibe going on here."

"Original or remake?" asked Arizona, curious.

"Is there that much of a difference?"

"Uh-huh" Arizona nodded. "Original, Vincent Price, creepy. Remake.. starred Paris Hilton."

"Ooh" Izzie winced. "Okay, definitely Original."

"Then yeah, I'd be worried."

"Hey look, Iz!" said Meredith as they approached the Reception booth that the two of them had encountered on their first adventure. "It's that thingy you loved last time we were here." She pulled the lever.

Like last time, the curtain opened, but some of the little wooden nurses were now broken, missing eyes and limbs, and the lyrics to their song had somehow changed.

_"Welcome to Mercy West,_

_It's a creepy town!_

_What was once pristine, _

_Now is all run-down._

_We will chop of your head,_

_And then laugh when you're dead,_

_Mercy West is a creepy place!"_

The Bright and Shinies looked terrified, while Meredith had begun humming along to the music.

_"Come on in,_

_What the Heck,_

_You'll fall down and break your.."_

One of the Nurses heads popped off.

_"..Face!"_

April squealed, burying her face in Jackson's neck.

_"Mercy West is,_

_Mercy West is,_

_Mercy West is a creepy place!"_

A photo popped out of the bottom of the booth, but in this one, Meredith was grinning, while her friends stood around her with horrified expressions.

"Let's do that again!" The Dark and Twisty resident beamed, reaching for the lever.

"No!" cried Izzie, slightly weirded out by the role-reversal from last time they'd been here. "Just.. No, Mer."

"Did anyone bring an extra pair of scrub pants?" George whimpered.

Bailey, ever a Mother figure, sighed, pulling some out of her bag.

"There you go, O'Malley."

* * *

AN: Next chap, the stories begin!


	3. Bride Of Robbins

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's, or Shrek

* * *

"Well" said Meredith, uncharacteristically perky, after the group had chosen an old Attending's Lounge to settle down in, "This should be fun."

"Yeah, real fun" said Izzie sarcastically. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"I agree with you, Mer" said Cristina, grinning wickedly at the others. "We're in for a very interesting evening."

"Oh hey, I just figured out what your costume is!" Izzie glared at Cristina. "You're a suck up!"

Cristina growled, but Meredith intervened before any fights could break out.

"Okay, Settle down, guys. The sooner I scare the Scrubs off you lot, the sooner I can go home.. Unless anyone else wants to go first?"

"Ooh, me, me!" cried George, raising his hand. "I have a scary story!"

"This isn't 'The Heart In The Elevator' again, is it?" Bailey sighed, "Because that's not scary."

George looked insulted.

"Actually, when you look at it from _my _perspective.."

"Give it up, O'Malley, that's old news" Arizona cut him off. "Get ready to send these jokers home, Meredith, 'cause my story's a doozy, and it's all true!"

"Alright, Arizona" Meredith grinned. "Let's see what you've got."

"It was a dark and stormy night.."

"Wow, original.."

"Cristina, don't interrupt!"

"Sorry.."

"It was a dark and stormy night.."

* * *

**_'BRIDE OF ROBBINS'_**

Arizona battled through the storm, making her way to a familiar house. She knocked on the door which soon opened to reveal Teddy Altman.

"Arizona?" Teddy frowned, seeing her friend soaking wet from the rain.

"Callie left me" she sniffled.

"Come in, we can talk about it over a coffee.."

* * *

Soon after, the two women sat by the Fire clutching steaming mugs, and a blanket draped around Arizona's shoulders.

"It's all because she wants kids and I don't, I didn't even try to want what she wants, blahbitty blah, blah, blah.." Arizona sighed.

"But you're so awesome!" said Teddy.

"That's what I thought! But maybe I'm not.." said Arizona sadly. "Oh, I'll never fall in love again!"

"Don't say that! You just need the right girl to get you back on the horse" said Teddy, a grin spreading over her face. "And I think I know just how to help.."

"How?"

"Remember Arizobot?"

* * *

"Isn't this a little weird?" Arizona frowned, as they sifted through blueprints.

"What do you expect, it's a Halloween special" said Teddy "Besides, this is only a temporary solution, to raise your self esteem and get you feeling all awesome again." She held up a blueprint. "Robo-Colleen?"

"No."

"Robo-Noelle?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Robo-Nancy?"

"Nope."

"Robo-Meg?"

Arizona shook her head.

"Robo-Tia?"

"No" Arizona sighed. "Thanks for trying, Teddy, but I don't think this is going to work. I still love Callie."

"Actually, I did make up some Robo-Callie blueprints in case the Arizobot didn't work. I'll have to alter the scale, but.."

She knew this was probably a bad idea, but Arizona missed her girlfriend too much to care.

"Do it."

* * *

In her Workshop, Teddy made quick work of assembling the robot, and was now programming it. Arizona frowned as she watched.

"Wait, she needs to love me more" The Peds Attending pushed her friend aside, mashing at the buttons herself. "I want her to _really _love me."

"There's a fine line between love and obsession, Arizona" Teddy warned. "You could be messing with forces beyond your comprehension!"

Arizona looked skeptical.

"Just charge her up."

* * *

And so they did. But, for some weird reason, Teddy began to cackle maniacally while doing it.

"Teddy?" Arizona frowned at her friend, confused.

"Halloween Special."

"Oh, right." Arizona joined in with an evil laugh of her own.

The Robo-Callie was almost done charging.

"I'm gonna give you two a little privacy" said Teddy, slipping away with a slightly creepy grin on her face.

"Uh, okay then.."

The Machines sputtered to a stop. Robo-Callie was now fully charged. The robot sat bolt upright, then turned, and, upon seeing Arizona, gave an earsplitting squeal, leaped off the bench, and pulled the perky blonde into a bone-crushing hug.

"Arizona! It's you, the one I was made for!"

"Uh-huh" Arizona gasped. "I'm happy to see you too, but could you loosen your grip a bit? It's kinda hard to breathe."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said Robo-Callie, softening it's hold on Arizona. "I'd never do anything to hurt you. I love you and we're going to be together forever!"

"Awesome!" said Arizona, trying to ignore the crazy glint in the robot's eye.

* * *

They skipped happily down the Hallway, hand in hand.

* * *

They shared a milkshake. (Don't ask how a robot can do that.)

* * *

Soon, they settled down in the small guest Cottage in Teddy's backyard.

Robo-Callie began feeding Arizona some candy hearts, each reading _'I love you'_, _'Be mine'_, _'Forever'__, __'And ever..'_

* * *

Robo-Callie stuck pictures of her own face over photos of Arizona's friends, before 'accidentally' smashing one of the real Callie.

Arizona didn't notice, having been too busy playing a video game.

Robo-Callie, annoyed at the lack of attention, stuck her picture over the Television screen.

Arizona gave a slightly nervous chuckle.

* * *

After awhile, they sat together on the couch.

"Are you happy, Arizona?" Robo-Callie asked.

"Yep. The time since I met you has been the best.." she paused to check her watch, "Seven and a half minutes of my life!"

"Good!" The robot grinned, hugging Arizona tight, "'Cause this is only the beginning! I'm going to love you, and hold you, and feed you, and dress you, and cling to you.." Arizona began to squirm in Robo-Callie's grip, feeling a little uncomfortable. "And hold on to you, and smother you with my love! Forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and.."

This was getting creepy. Arizona shoved Robo-Callie away from her.

"Sounds great. Uh, I'm gonna go get some air.." She rushed over to the door. Crap. It was stuck.

"No!" In the shadows, Robo-Callie appeared to be holding a large knife. Arizona tugged desperately at the door. The robot stepped out of the shadows. "Not without your Umbrella!

Arizona let out a small sigh of relief, but she still wanted to get out of here. She should have listened to Teddy. This was a bad idea. B-A-D, bad.

"Let me get that for you." Robo-Callie easily opened the door.

"Thanks!" said Arizona, hurrying outside.

"Wait for me!" cried Robo-Callie, chasing after her and holding the Umbrella over her head.

"Sweetie" Arizona forced a smile, "Could you do me a little favor?"

"Anything!"

"Would you leave me alone for ten seconds?!"

"Anything but that" said Robo-Callie, snuggling into Arizona's side.

Thinking quickly, Arizona quickly snatched Mr. Teddy out of her pocket, concealing the small stuffed animal in her fist.

"Oh shoot, I forgot Mr. Teddy. Would you run back and get him for me?"

"Of course!" Robo-Callie grinned, running back to the Cottage. "I won't be long!"

As soon as the robot was out of sight, Arizona kicked out the wheels of her Heelys, speeding away as fast as her legs would carry her.

* * *

Arizona headed into Teddy's Workshop, looking desperately for somewhere to hide. She slipped behind the large Machine her friend had recently built to mass produce her robots, yelping when she found a very upset Robo-Callie already there. Seeing no other alternative, Arizona began climbing up the side of the machine. Robo-Callie followed.

"I don't understand, Arizona!" The robot shrieked. "I thought we were happy!"

Arizona reached the top, only to find there was nowhere to go from here. She gulped as Robo-Callie climbed up behind her, and started backing the Peds Surgeon towards the edge, where a sheer drop into a shipping container of robot parts, and almost certain death, awaited.

"It's all my fault! I should have tried HARDER!"

"No, don't try harder!" Arizona cried, looking around for some means of escape.

"Am I not pretty enough?" Robo-Callie grabbed some nearby paint, smearing it over her face so it looked like a sadistic clown. "I can be prettier, see? The girl of your DREAMS!"

"No!" Arizona snapped. This had gone on long enough. "The girl of my dreams is the _real_ Calliope Torres, and I was an idiot to think that a hunk of metal could possibly replace her. You hear me? You will never, _ever_, replace her!"

Robo-Callie gave a feral growl, and tackled Arizona, the struggle sending them both off the end of the Machine. Arizona managed to grab hold of the edge with one hand, but Robo-Callie still had a vice-like grip on her ankle. With the robot's added weight, she wouldn't be able to hold on long.

Then, miraculously, the real Callie arrived.

"Hello?" she called. "Arizona? Teddy told me you might be in here somewhere. So listen, a crazy gunman invaded the Hospital today. People died, and I decided I don't want kids if it means I can't be with you.."

"Callie!" screamed Arizona, relieved. "Thank God! Calliope, I'm up here!"

"Oh my God." Callie looked up, jaw dropping in horror as she saw the love of her life about to be dragged to her death by what appeared to be an evil robot clone of Callie herself. "Hang on, Arizona!" She sped towards the Machine, climbing it as fast as she could. "I'm coming!"

"Hurry, I'm slipping!"

"Let go, Arizona!" said Robo-Callie, eyes now glowing a demonic red. "Fall with me, and we'll be TOGETHER FOREVER!"

"I have a better idea!" Arizona growled, kicking the robot's hand with her other foot, "You let go!"

With a blood-curdling scream, Robo-Callie fell, smashing to pieces, her parts sinking in with the others in the crate.

Arizona breathed a sigh of relief, then cried out as her fingers lost their grip on the edge.

"Gotcha!" Callie's hands shot down in the nick of time, seizing Arizona's wrist and hauling her to safety. The Ortho Rockstar then wrapped her perky Ped's surgeon in a tight hug, and leaned in for a kiss. "You okay?"

"Yeah.. Yeah, I will be" said Arizona, still a bit shaken.

"Good. Then you can explain to me what the Hell just happened here."

"Long story" said Arizona sheepishly. "Can I tell you on the way back to the Cottage?"

As the reunited couple left the Workshop, neither of them noticed Robo-Callie's hand clawing it's way out of the crate..

* * *

A short while later, Arizona and Callie were snuggled together asleep on the couch, when there came a rough knocking at the door, waking them.

The pair glanced nervously at each other, then Arizona headed for the door.

"Hello? Teddy?" she asked hopefully, opening the door just a crack.

"Together forever.." Robo-Callie drawled.

"Ah!" Arizona yelped, slamming it shut again.

"Together forever.."

"Together forever.."

"They're everywhere!" Callie cried as she looked out the window, seeing hundreds of her robot clones surrounding the Cottage. "It's built an army!"

"Quick, barricade all the doors and windows!"

They did so, but it was no use. Robo-Callies began smashing in through the doors, the windows, even the floor.

"Together forever.."

"Together forever.."

"Together forever.."

"What do we do?" Callie yelled.

"There's nothing else we can do!" Arizona cried.

The women screamed as the robots swarmed over them.

* * *

"..And we were never seen again!" Arizona finished.

April gave a horrified shriek, bolting from the Hospital as fast as her legs would carry her.

"April, come back! It was just a story!" cried Jackson, chasing after her.

"We have to go" Reed sighed, as she and Percy stood to leave. "They were our ride.."

"Mine too" groaned Bailey, annoyed. "Stupid Mercy Westers.."

"Wait a minute" Cristina frowned at Arizona after the others had left, "You were trapped with Callie when Gary Clark invaded the Hospital."

"And if you were 'never seen again', how are you here?" asked George.

"Uh.." said Arizona awkwardly.

"Didn't you say this was a _true _story?" said Izzie, crossing her arms.

"Well.."

"You made it up, didn't you?" Meredith smirked.

"Um.. Ahh, Sydney's ghost!" cried Arizona, pointing, before speeding off in the same direction Bailey and the Mercy Westers had gone.

* * *

AN: So, Bailey, the Mercy Westers, and Arizona are out! Who will be next?


	4. The Mixed-Up Tale Of The Creepy Inn

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's, or Shrek

AN: Izzie and Cristina tell a story together in this chapter, so, to prevent any confusion, just remember this:

**Bold**= Izzie

_Italics_= Cristina.

* * *

"And then there were three" Meredith grinned, looking around at her remaining competition. "Who else wants to step up?"

"I have a terrifying tale!" said Cristina. She cleared her throat, about to begin. "It was.."

"..A dark and stormy night!" Izzie interrupted.

* * *

Izzie and Cristina stood in a dark Forest, soaked with rain.

"What the..?!" Story-Cristina frowned, echoing her real life counterpart as she glared at Izzie.

**"We needed to find some shelter!"**

A bolt of lightning crashed, revealing a creepy looking Motel a short distance ahead of them.

_"It's my turn to tell a story!"_

Both Cristinas were ignored as the pair approached the Motel. The door opened to reveal a _very_ familiar-looking elderly lady.

"Uh, doesn't that chick look a lot like Rose?" said Cristina, eyes narrowed.

"What? No, not at all! Seriously, Yang, you worry too much."

**"The kindly old Innkeeper was very friendly. She made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."**

"Me and my sidekick here would like a room" said Izzie to the Innkeeper.

"Sidekick?" cried Cristina, annoyed.

"And some Muffins" Izzie continued, as if she hadn't heard.

_"I'm not your sidekick.."_

"..We are equals!"

"Oh, of course we are!"

**"Said the Noble General Surgeon Izzie Stevens, reassuring her clearly inferior sidekick."**

_"I'm getting really tired of this!"_

**"But before Cristina could thank her, the trusty sidekick decided to take a well deserved shower."**

_"What the.."_

Cristina suddenly appeared in the shower, water already running, with a cap covering her unruly hair.

"Well, as long as I'm here.." The Cardio-God in the making shrugged, beginning to lather up.

**"But then Danger came from behind!"**

_"What?!"_

The music from 'Psycho' began to play as the Innkeeper burst through the shower curtain, A knife raised above her head.

Cristina screamed.

A stream of blood trickled down the drain.

* * *

"..And poor Cristina was never seen again!" Izzie finished dramatically.

"Oh no!" Cristina snapped. "That is _not _how the story ends! I was well aware of the approaching danger.."

* * *

_"..And quickly went for my scalpel, which I had wisely hidden inside my shower cap!"_

"Aha!" Cristina whipped out her scalpel, prepared to face the evil Innkeeper's assault.

**"But luckily she didn't have to, because I showed up to save her!"**

Izzie burst into the room, tackling the Innkeeper to the ground.

"Don't worry Cristina, I'm here to save you!" she cried, striking a heroic pose.

_"You've got to be kidding me.." _

The Innkeeper's was wearing a wig which had fallen off in the scuffle, revealing their true identity.

**"It was Nurse Rose! Of course, I'd known that all along.."**

_"No you didn't, I did!"_

**"Anyway, she had Hahn's old Magic Scalpel, and she wanted revenge!"**

"I want revenge!" Rose whined like a three year old, standing and raising the Scalpel.

**"But before brave Izzie could stop her.."**

Rose zapped Cristina, leaving nothing but a pile of dust.

* * *

"..It was awful, it was terrible, and it was really, really, scary!" Izzie tried again.

"What? No!" Cristina growled. "Go back, it can't end that way either.."

* * *

_"Even though Rose was fast, I was quick enough to block the attack and leap to safety!"_

**"Which is exactly what she wanted you to do!"**

Cristina looked down to see herself standing on a large red 'X'.

"Uh-oh." She looked at Rose, who was now standing by a lever on the wall.

**"Rose laughed like a crazed maniac!"**

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Rose cackled, pulling the lever.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cristina screamed, as she plunged into a bottomless pit.

_"No way, I would not let that happen to me!_"

The story seemed to rewind itself, returning Cristina to safety.

_"Instead, I woke up! Yeah, it was all a dream!"_

The Cardio-obsessed resident sat up safely in bed.

**"You mean a nightmare."**

Izzie appeared, seemingly upside down, in the doorway.

"Cristina?" she frowned. "You know you're on the ceiling, right?"

The room turned right side up, and Cristina yelped as she fell to the ground, crushed under her bed.

_"I'm gonna get you for this, Stevens!"_

_**"And then the lights went out!"**_

The room fell pitch-dark. Only Izzie's eyes could be seen.

**"It was horrible and sad, how Cristina prayed for mercy like a little baby!"**

_"Mercy? Oh please.."_

**"..Said Cristina, with her last dying breath."**

_"But when the lights came back on, it was Izzie who was in the shower!"_

"What?" Izzie frowned, as she was instantly transported to the shower.

**"Why would I do that?"**

_"Because you stink."_

**"Hey!"**

_"Anyway, right behind you, there was danger!"_

"Oh no.."

The curtain was pulled back by a giant muffin holding a knife.

_"You were paralyzed with fear! It was a giant, General Surgeon-eating Muffin, and it wanted revenge!"_

"I WANT REVENGE!" The Muffin boomed.

_"Izzie ran! But how far can you run when you are on a plate.."_

"Huh?" Izzie frowned as the plate appeared beneath her feet.

_"Covered in butter.."_

"Whoa!" Izzie cried, slipping around.

_"Wearing a pink tutu.."_

**"Hey!"**

_"And a sombrero.."_

**"Stop it!"**

_"And a coconut brassier!"_

**"You're having way too much fun with this!"**

_"Yep! So, Izzie was about to be eaten alive!"_

The Giant Muffin picked up the plate.

"No!" Izzie cried. "Please, I'm gonna switch to waffles!"

But it was too late. Izzie fell, screaming, into the Muffin's mouth.

* * *

"..And she was never seen again! BUAHAHAHAHA!" Cristina cackled.

"But what Cristina didn't know was, right behind her was the thing she feared most" Izzie smirked.

Cristina turned to look, but quickly relaxed.

"I'm not scared of George."

But then, when she wasn't looking, George pulled out his phone and played a very realistic gunshot sound-effect.

Cristina's eyes widened in terror.

"Ah, Gary Clark!" she screamed, heading for the exit. "He's back, run for your lives!"

"The End!" Izzie grinned, hi-fiving George.

"I'm pretty sure that was cheating" said Meredith, crossing her arms.

"It worked, didn't it?" Izzie shrugged.

"I guess. So, who's next in our little contest? Me, George, or.." She frowned. "Has anyone seen the Interns?"

* * *

As they wandered aimlessly through the Forest, hopelessly lost, Megan and Pierce glared at Steve, having followed him when he wandered away from the group.

"Don't worry, guys" he chuckled nervously. "I'm sure they noticed we were missing straight away. They're probably coming back for us right now.."


	5. The Mercorcist

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's, or Shrek

AN: Last Chapter, everyone. Enjoy!

* * *

"Steve probably got them all lost again" said George, shrugging. "Oh well, nothing we can do about it now."

"I guess not" said Meredith, though she still felt guilty.. for a second. "Well, I think it's about time we have a story that is _actually _scary."

"Yeah, whatever" Izzie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, shush!" Meredith scolded. "You've had your chance, Iz. Now, something beyond comprehension was happening to a young surgeon named George O'Malley.."

George gulped.

"..On a weird street, in a creepy House.."

* * *

**The Mercorcist**

A talented General Surgery resident, Doctor Meredith Grey, daughter of the famous Ellis Grey, had turned up to help George's Mother cure his unusual condition. Meredith, who happened to be Dark and Twisty, was Mama O'Malley's last hope, because no-one else was game enough to go near the place.

Meredith dodged a brick that came smashing through the top window, and knocked on the door.

Mama O'Malley gasped as she opened it, the candlestick she clutched shaking in her hand.

"Hello. I hear you've been expecting me" said Meredith.

"Oh! Are you.."

"Yes. I am.." Meredith paused dramatically, "The On-Call Resident!"

"Thank goodness you're here!" said Mama O'Malley, waving Meredith inside. "My poor Georgie, I don't know what's gotten into him! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Don't worry, Ma'am, I've got my own little monster at Home" said Meredith. "This should be a piece of cake!"

"Ha ha!" came a creepy voice from upstairs. "Ooga booga booga! Arrgh!" Something smashed.

"Okay then.." said Meredith, raising an eyebrow as she looked up. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

"I've tried every trick in the book, see!" Mama O'Malley cried, holding it up.

"_'Raising Your Babies Right: A Guide To Training Interns by Dr. Miranda Bailey'_" read Meredith, frowning. "Well there's your problem, Mrs. O'Malley" she headed up the stairs, Mama O'Malley following reluctantly. "Your son is a Resident, not an Intern!"

"But you don't understand, It's like he's two different people.."

"What George needs to understand is that he has more responsibilities now" said Meredith, ignoring Mama O'Malley's words. "Any mistakes he makes are his own problem. We just have to walk in there, look him in the eye and.." She opened the door, jaw dropping at what she found.

"Oop, woop, woop, ooga booga boo!" George yelled, performing a seemingly superhuman number of backflips on his bed.

"..Please tell me none of your other kids are Doctors."

"No, just Georgie."

"Good."

George was now on his back, spinning his legs like he was riding a bike.

"Bubblegum fishcakes, ba ba boo!"

"Um, hi" said Meredith, nervous, as she approached him.

"Weeoooooo!" said George, his head turning a complete circle atop his shoulders.

"Okay, maybe he needs his bones realigned.." Meredith grabbed George's head, giving it a few little twists. "That should do it!"

"When you wish upon a star, you get lots of stuff!" said George suddenly.

"Really?" said Meredith hopefully. "Well, I wish for a nice quiet night where you get cured and I go home to my family."

"Okay!" said George, before setting about kicking Meredith in the face multiple times.

"Hey! Ouch! Stop that!"

Luckily for Meredith, George did stop, and seemingly fell asleep.

"There! See, that was easy" said Meredith, relieved, turning to Mama O'Malley, completely unaware that George was rising into the air behind her. "Like I always say, in parenting you've got to be fair but firm.."

"Uh.." Mama O'Malley pointed behind her, whimpering.

"You just have to let them know who's Boss, and.. He's out of bed again, isn't he?" Meredith sighed.

"Mmhmm."

Meredith turned, and after a moment of panic at seeing George floating a few feet off the bed, roughly pulled him down, seizing his shoulders and shaking him.

"Okay, what's all this about?"

"Voices" said George creepily.

"Voices?" Meredith raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh" George pointed to his head. "In here, telling me what to dooooooooo!" His eyes rolled back.

"Voices in your head?" Meredith frowned.

"Sometimes."

"Alright then" Meredith gave a nervous chuckle. "What sort of things do they tell you to do?"

George replied by unleashing a fountain of projectile vomit that sent Meredith flying into the wall.

"Eww, yuck!"

George began to speed madly around the room.

"Hey, get back here you little brat!"

"Maybe you should try a lullaby?" Mama O'Malley suggested.

"Do I look like a person who sings lullabies?" Meredith growled.

"SING!" George screamed.

* * *

"_Lullaby, and Goodnight, shut your big creepy eyes!" _Meredith sang, after trying to settle George back on the bed. _"If you sleep, away I'll creep, and get out of here alive.."_

Finally, George seemed to fall asleep again.

"You know" said Meredith, turning back to Mama O'Malley, "Once you get past the creepy stuff, he's actually kind of.. Oh crap, where'd he go?"

Mama O'Malley pointed, and Meredith's gaze followed her finger upwards to find George crawling across the ceiling.

"A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush!" he said, head spinning again.

"Well, there's something you don't see every.. Ah!" Meredith yelled as George dropped onto her. "Get off! Get off me!" she managed to throw George off, and sent him flying out the window. "Oops.."

"My Baby!" shrieked Mama O'Malley.

* * *

George tumbled down a few flights of stairs, before finally coming to a stop on the sidewalk. He sat up, groaning, and tapped the side of his head, causing a small wriggling something to fall out of his ear.

"Ah, brain worm! Hang on.. You were the voice in my head, weren't you?" George realized.

"That's right!" said the worm. "I'm your conscience, and as long as you let me, I'll.."

George stomped on the worm, crushing it.

* * *

"..The End." Meredith finished.

"Eugh" said George. "I hate brain worms."

"Even.." Meredith grinned, opening her hand to reveal something wriggling in her palm, "Your conscience?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h!" George screamed as he fled.

"Well now who's cheating?" Izzie frowned.

"Oh, come on" Meredith chuckled. "Like you wouldn't have done the same thing if you'd thought of it first."

"I wouldn't have" Izzie pouted. "George and I were planning to gang up on the rest of you and share the title when we won."

"George?" Meredith guffawed. "You chose _George _to form an alliance with?"

"Hey" Izzie defended her friend, "He lasted longer than everybody thought, didn't he?"

"Yeah" Meredith admitted, "I guess you're right."

* * *

Outside, the storm raged on.

"Well, Iz" said Meredith, leaning forward in her chair, "Looks like it's just you and me."

"Do your worst, Mer!" Izzie challenged, puffing her chest out proudly. "There's not a single thing you can say that'll scare me!"

"Okay then" said Meredith, sitting back and trying to get comfortable. "I guess there's nothing left to do but sit back and wait for the ghost.."

"Ghost?" said Izzie, eyes widening. "What ghost?"

"The Ghost Of Sydney, of course" said Meredith matter-of-factly. "And hey, if I remember correctly, you had a hand in her untimely death."

"Hey, that was an accident" said Izzie defensively. "I told Alex to 'beat' her, but he misunderstood and thought I wanted him to 'eat' her. Besides, all that ghost stuff is just an urban legend."

"Is it?" said Meredith, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly, the windows began to rattle, the curtains rustling of their own accord.

"Uh, that's just the wind.." Izzie chuckled.

_"IZZIE..." _A voice boomed.

"..And apparently it knows my name!" she gulped.

The smell of bacon filled the room, and the furniture began to slide around on it's own.

"Okay Meredith, I know it's you doing this, so stop it!"

"Hey, I'm right here with you, Iz!" Meredith cried, sounding just as freaked out as her friend.

"No way!" yelled Izzie desperately. "There is no ghost, this place is not haunted, and when the Sun comes up Tomorrow I'll be the new Queen of.."

"Izzie.."

"It's right behind me, isn't it?" the Blonde whimpered, turning to face the ghostly figure of Doctor Sydney Herron. "Ahhhhh!

"_IZZIE.."_

"Oh my God! It's real, ghosts are real, I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" Izzie screamed as she raced out of Mercy West like her friends before her.. And Meredith collapsed into a fit of riotous laughter.

"To quote Arizona, That, was awesome." She turned to 'Sydney', wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "What do you say we scare up a late Dinner?"

_"I'D SAY.." _Derek stepped out from behind a curtain, Megaphone in hand, "Grab Lexie and Zola and let's get going!"

'Sydney' removed her wig and lab coat, revealing Lexie, with a giggling Zola perched atop her shoulders.

"That was great, guys!" Meredith beamed, taking Zola from her sister. "How'd you do the bacon thing, and move all the furniture?"

"We enlisted a few little helpers" smiled Lexie, pointing.

Callie and baby Sofia stepped out from their hiding place, where they'd been working a little pully system they'd rigged up to the furniture before the others had arrived, and Mark appeared with a pan of sizzling bacon.

"Thanks for the help, guys" said Meredith. "Where to now?"

"Well" said Callie, "Between Zola and Sofia, we've got just enough dirty diapers here to throw at all the Oceansiders."

* * *

So Meredith, her family, Mark, and Callie, who'd been given honarary King and Queen of Halloween titles, squatted outside the Oceanside Wellness Centre, diapers in hand.

"I love this Holiday" Meredith grinned, as Addison stepped outside.


End file.
